


Ted

by Captainsloth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dog - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Marvel Universe, Thundershield endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainsloth/pseuds/Captainsloth
Summary: Steve saves a dog while they are out avenging. Sometimes Thor does things that remind Steve of Ted.Basically i just wanted Steve to get a dog and Thor be really confused about it. And its probably going to be fluff and not fit into any timelines.





	Ted

**Author's Note:**

> First Marvel fic. Please let me know if there are any mistakes. I used a name generator for the name of the monsters that Steve destroys at the start so they are made up.  
> I have made this purely for my own fun, i don't own or pretend to own any aspect of the MCU or otherwise. Thanks for coming.

Steve jumps down, shield turned to the side and jams it through the robotic neck of the last Oioblin. It twitches for a second, Steve standing up and letting the body of the thing drop. The other Avengers are watching him, awaiting his next command. 

“Tony, fly around see if we’ve missed any of these things. They pack a nasty punch, i’d hate to see one get near a civilian”.

“Already on it Cap” Tony’s voice comes through the earpiece. 

Natasha can be heard vaguely giving the hulk his que to calm down in a soft, even voice. Clint and Thor are walking towards the Quinjet and Steve goes to join them when he hears a quiet, barely there whimper. 

“Hey guys i'll meet you there” he calls out to the other Avengers, Tony escorting Natasha and a very tired looking Bruce inside the Quinjet.

Steve looks around, trying to find where the noise came from, his heart beating a little faster. Has somebody been hurt? Have they caused destruction and not gotten all the civilians out? What if an innocent bystander is underneath rubble somewhere?

He hears it again, this time closer. His eyes scan the area, a twist in his stomach makes him call out “Hello? Do you need help?”

There's no response. But Steve's eyes catch something moving underneath a broken sheet of metal. It was probably once a veranda over a restaurant.   
Upon picking up the metal he realises that the noise was a dog, the movement was the dog wagging its tail in response to his voice. It's a golden colour, or rather it was, the poor dog is so dirty. The big brown eyes of the dog look up at him, fearful.

“Hey” Steve says, in the softest voice he can manage after such a taxing battle. “Hey, it's okay. I won't hurt you”. He reaches out towards the dog slowly, so he won't frighten it. It backs away a little but it can't go far. There's something wrong with its leg.   
“Oh, come here, i'll fix that leg. Or Bruce. Or Natasha. We can fix you”. He leans towards the dog, and though the dog is hesitant it seems as if it knows he's going to help it.

The dog curls into Steve when he has it in his arms, it shouldn't be as light as it is, even though Steve isn't a very good judge of weight anymore. But he is concerned about this dog, and feels guilty even, that they caused the damage done to the dogs leg. It whimpers and Steve holds it just that little bit closer, ignoring the smell and the fleas.

When he gets on the Quinjet, nobody seems to notice at first. Then there's a flurry of movement as they all come over to see what Steve has in his arms.

“What is that?” Thor bellows at the same time that Nastasha goes “what happened to it?” and Tony says “That thing is not going anywhere near the tower”.

“Why not?” Steve booms. Everybody looks at him, surprised by the volume of his voice.

Tony looks incredulous as he answers “look at it; it has fleas and it's filthier than Clint's mouth”

Clint's indignant shout goes unnoticed.

“I'll clean her up and then there will be no issue, I'm sure. This dog needs help”.

Tony just shook his head and let it go. Arguing with Steve when he got all “soldiery” was not going to get him anywhere, and the only place he wanted to get was home.

“Let's take it to a vet” Bruce says eyeing the dog carefully.

Steve nods and holds it up “boy or girl?” He asks Bruce, holding the dogs belly outwards.

“Boy” Bruce tells him, a hint of a smile playing at his lips.

Steve smiles and puts the dog comfortably on his lap. After a while he realises the dog has fallen into a pitiful sleep but Steve won't wake him. Poor dog has been through enough today.

On arrival at the Avengers tower Steve asks Jarvis to connect him to Pepper who he asks for dog supplies She sounds bewildered but then he can her muffled talking and figures Tony has just reached her and let her know they have a visitor. Bruce is waiting for Steve and Pepper to hang up, car keys already in his hand.

“I can take him Steve, no offense but you need a shower” Bruce has a kind expression, one that means he genuinely will take the dog and Steve must really stink.

“Oh, i'll be five minutes then”.

True to his word Steve showers and changes in record time, Scrubbing his skin to almost the point of pain in his haste. Bruce was sitting on a recliner in the foyer of the Avengers tower, the dog curled up on his lap when Steve comes down the stairs. The dog shakes, its eyes wide and fearful when Bruce picks it up, it doesn't know what is happening. Steve wants to pat him, but he knows he shouldn't, there was no point in stressing the dog out.

Steve gets in the passenger seat, Bruce putting the dog down on Steve's lap. The drive is calm, Bruce is driving slower than usual and the window is down on Steve's side in case the dog wants to stick his head out the window. He doesn't.

“What will we do with him?” Bruce asks suddenly, like it hadn't occurred to him what the plan was yet.

Steves eyebrows pull together and he looks at Bruce in disbelief. “Well i can't just put him back where we found him. He's so skinny he cant have an owner, but he's friendly enough so maybe he had one?”

Bruce nods thoughtfully, not missing the fact that Steve didn't really answer his question. 

“He might have a microchip” Bruce tells Steve and is met with raised eyebrows.

“Oh yeah, you can't have known. When dogs have owners a microchip is inserted in between the shoulder blade area and vets, the pound, anyone with the tools necessary can look up who the owner is or any other information relating to the dog. The age, breeds, medical history, you name it.”

Steve looked down at the dog in front of him in wonder. This dog would hopefully have all his own answers. When he looked up Bruce was staring at him and Steve gave him a small smile.

It didn't take much longer for them to get to the vet, a 20 minute trip from the tower. The building was Three stories high and had orange writing and pictures of cats, dogs and rabbits on the exterior. Bruce exchanged an unsure look with Steve, neither of them knowing what to expect, never having owned pets before. Steve's family was too poor and Bruce's parents were very strict.

A young lady in nurses scrubs greeted them at the reception and when she saw the dogs leg she jumped a little before ushering them through to a room to the left of the reception. She was mumbling “oh no” and “come right through, well get your dog fixed in no time” and “poor baby”. They followed her quietly and sat down once in the room. Bruce and Steve waited by themselves with the dog until a vet walked in.

“Hi there. I understand by your phone call that you found a wounded dog?”

“Yes we were-” Steve stops talking, wondering how to continue.

“Avenging” she deadpans, and maybe he should have expected that. 

“Exactly” Bruce cuts in.

“Alright let's see the damage” she monotonously motioned. She rolled her eyes as Steve lifted him up onto the examination table.

Steve couldn't explain the guilty feeling he had when he put the dog on the table. He knew it was all an accident, none of them would ever intend to hurt another innocent being. The vet really had no business with her rudeness. 

She examined him, and Steve and Bruce both flinched when the dog yelped.

“Ah. The leg is broken. Thanks for bringing him in. Unfortunately you will be charged for the vet appointment but the spca will pay for further medical treatment. Thanks gentlemen”.

She was about to pick the dog up but Steve held out a hand.

“Does he have an owner?”

The vet stood straight, the dog on the table panting and his paws leaving wet marks on the table.

“Ill scan him. Dont worry too much Captain, we know how to handle things from here”.

Steve's face hardened. “I want to keep him, why are you trying to take him away?”

Bruce blinked.

The vet blinked.

Steve glared.

“Well i guess that changes things” she mused, turning around to grab some sort of device. She used it to swipe along the dogs back, before stopping at the beep it sounds.

“Ah huh. Yup he has an owner. Mr Stanley. I’m sorry”.

Steve's face fell, he felt Bruce's hand on his shoulder. They left the room in silence and Bruce pulled his eftpos card to pay for the appointment before Steve could pull himself together enough to protest. He couldn't explain the way he was feeling, and he was suddenly grateful that Bruce was the one who had come with him because he wouldn't pry. They were mostly quiet on the ride home, until Bruce cleared his throat.

“Steve, i know you are disappointed, but maybe this is for the best. With the Avengers busy lifestyle it wouldn't be fair on that dog. The tower doesn't have grass for him to do his business or anything”.

Steve nodded, appreciating Bruce’s honesty and knowing that he was right. But the disappointment was a sour taste stuck in his mouth. 

“Thanks Bruce”.

***

It had been a week since the dog incident and everybody (including Steve) had gone back to normal. Working out, meetings with Fury, drunken nights and Thor had gone back to Asgard. Things were normal until Jarvis interrupted Steve in the gym.

“Sorry to interrupt sir. Mr Stark needs to see you now”.

Steve sighed. “Can it wait Jarvis?”

“Tony says ‘you won't want to wait for this’”.

“Alright” Steve mutters more to himself then anything else. He grabs a towel and wipes the sweat dripping down his face, before proceeding to the showers. He is quick to head up to Tony's floor, his curiosity getting the better of him. When he opened the door to Tony’s office he did not expect to find Tony, Pepper and a very familiar dog all piled on the floor with smiles. The dog had a cast on its leg but Steve was sure it was the same one that he found. He was cleaner and healthier already.

Tony looked up when he realised Steve was in the room and gave him the biggest grin he could. “The vet got in contact with me Steve. Apparently you are harder to find. The owner of this dog past away about 10 days ago. He’s yours now, if you'll take him”.

Steve was floored. 

The dog got up from its place on it's back (for tummy rubs) and slowly hobbled over to where Steve was still standing in the doorway. It got close to him and then proceeded to lay down on his feet.

Pepper laughed and Steve smiled so hard his mouth hurt.

“I'll take that as yes. His previous name was Zeppelin, but i think you could do better than that cap. Pepper has already got people putting dog stuff in your room, so i hope you don't have anything naughty in there” Tony winked. 

Steve frowned at Tony, not understanding his sense of humor.

“He looks like a….Ted”

Tony facepalmed.

“Ted” Steve called out to the dog. He was met with the gaze of his new dog, tail twitching slightly, “Lets get you settled in”.


End file.
